Code Lyoko Xanas Revenge
by legoboy2712
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita Fluff. Ulrich and Yumi Fluff. Xana will try to kill the lyoko warriors with his new monster.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble

_**Code Lyoko Xana's Revenge**_

_**On a summer morning Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones were in the same room but for what reason.**_

_**Jeremy, Aelita said. Yes Aelita hunny, Jeremy said. Can we get off the bed now were late for first period, said Aelita. Ok but was it fun last night, said Jeremy. Yes it was we did all that stuff I was moaning so loud Sissi almost came, said Aelita. Ok lets go to class now, Said Jeremy. Ok, said Aelita.**_

_**In Miss Herts Class. Belpios! Stones!, said Miss Herts. Sorry mam we were late they, said in unison. No escuse this time mr Belpois and miss Stones, said Miss Herts. No mam, they said in unison. Wait! ,said Sissi. Yes miss Delmas, go on, said miss Herts. They weree having the thing last night i have a picture to see, said Sissi. Oh my God, said Miss Herts looking at the picture. Belpios!, Stones! to the principles office now! said Miss Herts. Jeremy and Aelita Walked of sadly. Sissi was laughing the whole time. Miss Delmas stop or ill send you to. Yes mam, said Sissi madly. The whole class laughed. Enough! ,said Miss Herts. The class stoped.**_

_**Mean While In Sector 5.**_

_**Xana is siiting down in his evil throne thinking of a new plan.**_

_**What would be good a new kolossis, naw, a new tarantula, naw that's just stupid, I know a new roachster, naw those things are already dumb a new one would be even dumber, said Xana.**_

_**I wish I still had William I really wish, said Xana.**_

_**Oh I know a know the new monster should be!**_

_**To be continued.**_

I know its not that good but its just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 Xana's New Monster

Xana has said it. His monster has came in his eyes. I got it the new monster is the zogrila, said xana. It can create clones, spectors, and sends its own but the monsters colors are black and red, said xana. The new monster or the zogrila walked toward xana. It was a scaly creature with red eyes and black pupils. It had the tail of a dragon and the hands of a ferocious beast with claws. When it moves fast it transforms unto a black scaly snake. Xana said, zogrila you will be in my next attack to shoe the lyoko warriors my power. Yes master, said the zogrila. Good, said xana. Now watch and learn, said xana. A map of all of lyoko popped up and showed every single feature of each sector. Xana moved the map towards the desert sector and touched the a tower. Pulsations went through all of sector 5 and reached the desert tower. The tower glowed a bright crimson red glow. Xana said, that's how you do it now you try. The zogrila stepped to the map and touched a tower in the forest sectors. Pulsations went through sector 5 and to the forest tower.

Mean While

Jeremy said, guys there an activated tower in the forest and desert.

Odd said, I thought xana can only activate one tower at a time.

Aelita said, it might be another virus.

All of a sudden a 20 spectors popped up but they were naked.

Uh oh, said Ulrich.

Ew, said Jeremy.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Delmas and Suspension

Mr. Delmas and Suspension

The 20 spectors came then went away. What was that, Ulrich said. I don't know, said Jeremy. Well at least there gone, said Aelita. All of Mr. Delmas came to Aelita and Jeremy. Stones, Belpios to my office now!, said Mr. Delmas. Yes sir, they said in unison. Meanwhile in the office Ulrich and odd were listing to the conversation. So Stones and Belpios you will be suspended and to never return to Kadic Academy again. What!, they said in unison. You heard me go before I call the police!, Screamed Mr. Delmas. They stormed out of the room. Jim came and said, I can't believe you did that your just teens Aelita could have a baby I am disappointed Belpios I really am. Jim you wanna know something you're a bitch, said Jeremy. Get out of here now, screamed Jim. They left madly. Sissy was laughing then got slapped in her face bye Aelita. Sissy you wanna know something shut up, said Aelita. Now what about the tower, said the group. Jeremy said, were going to have to leave it my dad is here and we are bringing Aelita with us so I guess this is good bye. The group walked away slowly tearing up.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 The night before with Aelita

Xana's goal

The night when Jeremy and Aelita had fun xana took control of Sissy's body and turned invisible with a camera. Aelita was moaning when Jeremy sent his liquid in Aelita's spot. Ah more, said Aelita. Yes my princess I will do more, said Jeremy. Xana was watching in disgust. You humans are so weird in many ways to include sex and nudity, said xana. Xana took the pictures and laughed quietly. He then left and put Sissy's bode back in her room with the camera next to her. Jeremy and that girl Aelita are so stupid, said xana. He went away laughing.


End file.
